Hidden Truths
by LazzyMae
Summary: Set five years after the end of season two. Mac comes back to Neptune for a chance at a new life, but she knows that she will have to face the secerts she has keep hidden for the last five years.


Hidden Truths: Things you Missed While Asleep

Disclaimer: I don't own VM if I did then Logan and Veronica wouldn't have broken up at all along with Lilly and Cassidy would still be alive

-Mac's Point of view-  
_I knew when I received the job offer from Kane Software that it would ultimately lead to a move back to Neptune. The one place I had been avoiding since I ran away to Arizona for college nearly 5 years ago, but the job was just too good to pass up besides being a single mom to two four year olds isn't easy. At least in Neptune I would have the help of my parents and little brother. I mean it's not like I couldn't have used their help before but I just couldn't be in Neptune. Not after what happened to everyone that I cared about. For the longest time I have felt like I couldn't go back and that staying away would protect my kids. Because what happened that night affected my kids to, I mean they did lose their father even though they never knew him and he didn't know when he was arrested he was leaving behind four people that would love him no matter what. Then again don't ask me why I decided it would be a good idea for me to come to this farce of a reunion. Sure I had spoken to Veronica over the years but that was about it. I hadn't even come back for her and Logan's wedding a few years ago only because I wasn't ready to face everyone quite yet. Despite this though I am standing in the elevator at the Neptune Grand headed up to the penthouse suite for the 5 year reunion. And seriously who was the dumbass that planed the reunion to be held on this exact date in this stupid hotel. Despite what I have been told I knew it could have been a lot worse than Cas just being sent away for his crimes I wonder what Cas is up to now. I know he only had a 5 year sentence and it has been five years now. Crap it's been five years; I hadn't thought of that when I took the job. I was going to have to come clean about the twins. _I am quickly pulled out of my train of thoughts when I hear the voice of probably the number one person I was avoiding.  
"Ghost World is that you?" I hear Dick Casablancas ask.  
"Hello Richard." I say as coldly as possible. _Could this elevator go any slower?  
_"Since when do you call me Richard?" he asks as the doors open and I rush out of the elevator  
"Good-bye Richard." I yell back as I round the corner and enter the pent house. _Okay Veroinca Marie Echolls. You are the only reason I am here so where are you? I could be saving some money by not having to pay my brother to watch my kid but that is only because I don't want to deal with the questions. _I am once again pulled from my thoughts when my phone rang _Speaking of my kids.  
_"Hey Ryan?" I say into my phone. "What's up?"  
"I can't stand your kids I am sending them to you right now on the elevator." He says as he hangs up the phone.  
_Okay so this reunion is kid friendly the only reason you don't want anyone to know about your kids is because of their father. Right Mac?  
_"Mom Uncle Ryan said that we are going to the party with you" I hear my 4 year old son say.  
"That's right buddy. Are you two excited about it?" I ask them.  
"Of course mommy." My princess tells me.  
"Okay then let's go." I say as I take each of the four year olds by the hand and lead them to the party. Leave it to me to forget that we weren't the only ones in the hall though.  
-Dick's POV-  
"Cassidy are you still awake?" I yell into the house as I got home from the reunion.  
"I am in the den Dick." I hear my little brother yell back _it was so wonderful to have him home. Granted he was on probation and couldn't really leave Neptune. But at least he was out of the prison and not in the mental facility anymore. He still has to have court appointed therapy for at least the next 3 years but at least he survived prison  
_"What's up Dick?" He asks as he pulls me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey look at this picture and tell me why these kids look so familiar." I tell him as I pull up a photo of the two kids Mac had with her.  
"Dick where did you get this? This little girl looks like Lyeea when she was about four." He tells me referring to our little sister that neither of us had seen in about twelve years.  
"That's what I thought to. Now here is the kicker," I start. "These kids were with Mac at the reunion." I tell him. "I mean you don't think…"  
"I am about sure that they would be my kids." He tells me "I need to talk to Mac is she staying at the grand?"  
"I don't know, but it's too late for you to leave the house." I point out  
"So we get her to come to us." He says.  
-Mac's Point of View-  
_Of course it had to happen that way I just got home and got my kids asleep I get a leery phone call from Dick saying that it is important that I come to the estate right away that Cassidy wanted to see me. So that's why I find myself in my car at 12:39 at night on my way to the Casablancas Mansion. The one place I hoped to never see again. As I walk up to the door it seems to quite. Of course I don't know what I was suspecting. It's not like we are in high school anymore. What was I expecting a raging party. I quickly knock on the door and I am greeted by a smiling Cassidy.  
_"Hey Mac." He says as he opens the door. "Come in please."  
"What is this about Cassidy?" I ask _might as well play dumb for at least a few minutes right.  
_"Dick showed me a picture of these kids that where with you tonight at the reunion and I wanted to know more about my kids." He says. _What do I expect this is Cassidy? He is smart. Of course he took one look at the picture and recognized features in them.  
_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I say barely above a whisper.  
"So I wasn't wrong?" he asks letting about a sigh. "They are my kids. I guess it does only take one time."  
"Yep." I say. We stand there for a few minutes before I finally speak up again. "So do you want to hear about them?"  
"Yea. Come in, have a seat, do you want something to drink or eat?" he says. _Oh the nervous boy I once loved. He still is in there somewhere.  
_"Maybe an…" I start but it's like nothing has changed at all when he cuts me off and finishes my thought  
"Orange Soda and pita chips?" he asks as he walks toward the kitchen and I sit down on the sofa.  
"You still know me well don't you Cas." I say barely above a whisper.  
"Always Mackie" he says when he disappears into the kitchen. "So they are what about 4?"  
" They were born January 7, 2007 so they are about 4 and a half." I tell him. "Liam is about 5 minute's older."  
"What are their names Mac?" he asks.  
"William Richard and Noelle Cassidy, Liam and Noelle." I tell him.  
" You gave them each a part of my name?" He asks.  
"Yea. I also gave Liam the middle name of Richard because I figured that way there would be a good Richard in your family." I tell him.  
"I know that my father and Dick have been terrible in the past but Dick isn't the same guy you knew in high school. We've all changed Mac." He tells me.  
"Cassidy I never meant to keep them from you. I just knew… I mean I knew that…" I try to figure out how to explain it  
"You knew that from jail I couldn't be their father. "He says summing up what I was trying to say so easily. "I understand Mac. But I am out now. And yes while I am still on probation I would like to get to know my kids. Where are you living anyway? I imagine you haven't lived in Neptune all these years."  
"I was living in Arizona, but I am moving back to Neptune." I tell him. "I got a job at Kane software. I start on Tuesday."  
"Mac that's great!" he says as he reaches over to hug me. It's like nothing as ever changed. He quickly pulls away after a second. "Sorry. I guess it's just an old habit."  
"It's fine Cassidy. I will bring the kids by tomorrow say around 2 is that okay?" I ask him.  
"We can all go for a swim. Um do you want me to make sure that Dick is gone for the day?" he asked me.  
" He's their uncle right. If he wants to be here I am not going to stop him." I tell him as I get up and head toward the door. "I will see you tomorrow Cas." I say as I walk out the door as it closes I can hear Cassidy say, "I've missed you Mackie."  
_What have I gotten myself into? I guess I have no choice but to let him know his kids. Like I told him I never wanted to keep the kids from him.  
__

AN: Okay so this has been kind of floating around my head for a while. I have a general idea of where I want to go with it but I don't really have it planed out. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
